The Best Fourth of July Ever
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Tori and Jade's relationship has been growing but it will all come to a whole new and heated level on Independence Day. a Jori one-shot dedicated to July Fourth.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters!

Note: Just wanted to write a festive one-shot to celebrate Independence Day for America! It's long and kinda mushy, especially at the end. But I like a little mush every now and then. I will return to my other story 'Killer' soon. I had to take some time away from it because (1) life got in my way; I was pretty busy with work; I went to the beach; and then I had surgery on my wrist last week and (2) I needed to collect my thoughts so I could figure out where exactly I wanted to go. Anyway, I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July. Enjoy!

By the way, did you know that it is illegal to set off fireworks without a permit in five states? Yah! New York, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, New Jersey and Maryland laws have declared it "unlawful" to operate any sort of pyrotechnic device, including sparklers and smoke bombs. How dumb is that? If any of you live in these states, I am so sorry for you. My favorite part about this day is setting off fireworks with my dad and brother in our street lol.

~~~~~~Victorious~~~~~~

It started the summer after we graduated from Hollywood Arts- the summer that would forever be known as one of the greatest, most bittersweet summers of mine and my friends' lives. Beck was planning to go to college up in Vancouver so he could live and share rent with his cousin and two other guys. Robbie and Cat were planning to go to New York City for a Tech Theater internship they were offered due to their exceptional talent in that area. Andre was lucky and talented enough to go to Julliard. Oddly enough, Jade (who I would've thought would be the one to go the farthest away) decided to stick around the area and go to CalArts (California Institute of the Arts) like me. That was totally unplanned by the way; we only realized that because she came in to give them her portfolio the same day I was there for an audition. She didn't seem very happy at first, and I had been sure she would just turn around and walk out with only a scowl sent my way, taking her portfolio with her and therefore cancelling her chances to get into the school. But I was shocked when she just sent me her famous, sexy half-smirk and a wink as she wished me good luck. I was in my audition when she got her news that she'd been immediately accepted because she'd impressed the board so much, but after I too got the same news, I immediately called her to tell her. By this time, Jade and I had been getting along a lot better than we used to. I would almost go as far as to say she actually considered me a friend by this point, but I was still floored when she invited me to Nozu for a celebratory dinner. We toasted our sushi to each other for getting in and spent the night talking and laughing.

Anyway, this summer would be the last one we would spend together before heading off into the real world. None of us knew what next summer would bring; we could all be off doing this or that and this summer could end up being the last summer we spent together period. For the first month or so after we graduated, the whole group spent a lot of time together. We had a lot of sleepovers, movie nights, lunch-dates, etc. And when we weren't all together, a lot of time we would divide into smaller groups. Jade would come over a lot to the point where I would notice when I woke up and she wasn't there sitting in my living room watching TV and drinking her morning coffee. I think besides Andre, Jade was the one I spent most of my time with. It was nice and easy to hang with her. Once she even admitted that she liked spending time with me too. I'd asked her one morning why she was over so much, and she responded with "Don't let this get to your head Vega, but I actually prefer spending time with you then the others. Plus your house is nicer than mine." She'd tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal but to me it was. I did her the favor of not acting on the squeal of happiness I wanted to let out, but she chuckled when she saw the huge smile I wore.

Eventually the biggest day of the summer came along. The Fourth of July. Independence Day. I invited the gang over to my house because my parents were having a big barbeque for my dad's cops friends and some of my mom's work friends. They all said they would be there. To my enjoyment, Jade insisted on coming over early to help set up. I was starting to get less surprised by Jade wanting to do things with me but would still feel these jolts of joy in my heart. Once Jade got to my house, I teased her a bit for it, feeling a little more comfortable with the belief that she wouldn't kill me. "Ya know Jade," I said as she walked right in and helped herself to my fridge, "One of these days, I might think you actually like me."

"Yah, well don't get used to it Vega," she teased back as she swigged a soda, "I just wanted to make sure you were gonna celebrate the Fourth of July right."

I giggled when her sentence was ended be a loud belch. "That's very ladylike." She stuck her tongue out at me as she grabbed her crotch and thrusted it my way, which only made me laugh harder. Then I went back to the point, "So how are you going to make sure we celebrate right?"

She lifted one eyebrow as she asked, "Ya got any fireworks?"

"What?! No! My dad's a cop in case you forgot!"

She looked at me with a look and said, "So? I don't see the big deal! It's not illegal to set them off in California!"

I sighed, "Technically the big ones are."

"So then we'll get smaller ones. They can still be fun if we use em right."

I shook my head, knowing her patience may run out soon, but I just couldn't see my dad letting us use them. In the past, he and my mom would take me and Trina to watch them in a few different places where they would also have a fair. Never once had I, or Trina, asked him for personal fireworks because I was sure he and my mom would say no. I opened my mouth to tell her this but, just then, my dad walked downstairs. "Honey! I'm running to the store now!"

"Okay dear!" my mom called from the back patio.

As my dad went to grab his keys, I saw Jade's face brighten. I knew she was going to do what she did but it was too late to stop her. "Mr. Vega?" she put on her smoothest, most pleading voice, "Would it be okay if, later on tonight, we set off some fireworks?"

That immediately caught my dad's attention and he turned to look at her with an uneasy face, "I don't know Jade. I usually don't condone personal use of them."

Jade nodded. "I understand. You're a cop; you probably get calls to deal with the aftermath of stupid teenage boys setting them off in people's mailboxes and trashcans." I noticed my dad looked impressed that she would come to that correct assumption. "I promise to be very careful. I'll even invite you and/or your cop friends to take over and light them so none of us younguns get hurt. It's just that I've never really gotten a real Independence Day celebration. With my mom gone, my dad never around, and my little brother living with my grandparents, I would usually have to settle with watching them on TV. Two summers ago, Beck took me to see them but then his mom called to tell him his RV caught fire so we had to go home before we could see them. Plus, what's the Fourth of July without fireworks?"

I did my best not to let my mouth fall open as I listened to Jade. I couldn't decide if she was telling the truth or just acting. Maybe it was both. But I had to admit, whether it was the truth or not, Jade's acting was amazing. If I had been my dad, I would've immediately caved and given her permission. I wanted to give her everything she'd never gotten just then and vowed that, despite my own unease about the fireworks, I would do my best to give her the best Independence Day ever.

"Alright Jade," my dad acquiesced, "But nothing too big. And don't get too many. Spend no more than a hundred dollars. Got it?"

Jade smiled and pretended to salute, "Yes sir!"

My dad relaxed and chuckled. Then he reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He handed it to her as he said, "Here's my contribution."

Jade gave him a wide-eyed look, "I can't take your money."

"I insist." He grabbed her hand and forced the money into it.

Then Jade slowly smiled a gentle smile, "Thank you."

My dad nodded then turned and left. Jade turned back to me with an indecipherable look. I could tell she was lost due to my dad's kindness. I knew my shock was written all over my face. For a moment, we just looked at each other, silently communicating. Then I cleared my throat and joked, "Guess you know how to get what you want."

Jade blinked a few times then smirked, "Oh yah. Not many people can say no to me."

I chuckled and stood up, "So you ready to go then?"

Jade nodded then led the way to her car. For a few minutes we sat in silence. Then I couldn't help but ask, "Jade. Were you telling the truth with my dad? How you've never had a real Independence Day?"

For a moment, she didn't answer. I didn't really expect her to but I hoped she would. I waited, not wanting to push her. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Yes. I was telling the truth. That happened for a lot of holidays. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter. Even my birthday. My dad would always be at work or on a business trip. Or he would make up some excuse to why he 'couldn't' be there. My grandparents do their best to give my brother the holidays he deserves, but they're getting older and it's getting harder for them. I dread the day they decide to move into a senior place because that'll mean the holidays will be over for Drew. Of course, he'll probably be a teen by then so he won't care as much, but still. My idea of a perfect holiday is whatever I can see from TV and hear about from everyone else."

As sad as it was to hear, I couldn't help but feel blessed that Jade was telling me this. Never before had she told me something so personal before. Sure she cried that time she wanted Beck back- that was probably the only other time she let me in a bit- but this was different. I smiled gently as I offered, "You've always been welcome in my house Jade. You could've joined us for any holiday."

Jade gave me a rueful smile, "Not likely Vega. It wasn't like I liked you or anything."

"But now you do right?" I asked with a hopeful smile but still fully expecting her to shoot me down.

She looked at me a moment then admitted, "Yes Vega I do. Ya happy now?"

I couldn't help the squeal of joy. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

When we arrived at the firework warehouse, Jade immediately looked like a kid in a candy store. I held the basket and did my best to follow her as she practically ran through all the aisles grabbing the item she wanted and tossing it into the cart. I watched with amusement as Jade animatedly told about some of the things each firework would do. Somewhere along the line I asked her how she knew so much about fireworks if she'd never had a Fourth of July. She told me of the times when she would buy them and light them off just for fun or for vandalistic purposes. She even admitted that she had been one of those she'd told my dad about earlier who set them off in her neighbors' mailboxes. Of course, she'd exploded her own too to piss her dad off so no one ever suspected a thing. I couldn't help but laugh. Eventually, the basket was full and nearly too heavy to carry and we made our way to the check out till. We ended up buying exactly a hundred dollars worth and were rewarded with a rather large box of rockets for free. Jade had never been happier; she was practically bouncing with excitement. As we got in the car, I chuckled, "You gonna be able to drive Ms. Excitement?"

"Shove it Vega," she laughed. We joked around the entire way back. When we got home, we stored the bags of fireworks in my room then went outside to help set up. While I was helping my mom unfold a table, Jade filled up the bucket with water balloons until I was unexpectantly hit with a splash. I didn't need to hear her cackling to know it was Jade. Judging by the look on my mother's face, she had seen it coming. I shouted, "Jade!"

"Yeeeesss?" she asked innocently.

"You're gonna pay for that!"I ran over, and Jade laughed as she ran away holding a handful of balloons. I grabbed my own handful and chased after her. We chased each other around the yard, laughing like children and yelling "HAHA!" when one would hit the other. Eventually, we ran out and were both soaked. We stopped and fell down into the grass panting and giggling. "I win!" Jade panted.

"No way!" I fired back, "I totally hit you with more."

"In your dreams Vega."

I reached over and shoved her. She shoved me back. I shoved her back harder then, suddenly, she launched herself at me, yelling, "Here come the tickle twins!"

I squealed as she began tickling me, "NO Jade! Jade stop! Jade, I can't breathe!" I gasped between laughs and pants. Then I pushed against her until I was on top. I tried to hold her down, but she growled, "Oh no you don't!" and pushed back. We rolled across the yard as we fought to be the one on top until finally I gave up. I let my body relax as I shouted, "Okay! Okay! You win! I give up!"

"Yes!" she laughed.

We panted for a few moments before I realized she was still on top of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She was looking down at my face with a gentle smile and an odd look in her eyes. I found myself looking up into those blue depths and falling. I couldn't look away; it was like she'd enchanted me. I felt my heart start to beat faster again and my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. I noticed that the sun was behind her, lighting up her silhouette. She was easily the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life just then- even if I'd always found her beautiful. Softly, I spoke, "You got me."

Jade's expression softened as she caught the multiple meaning behind it. Right at that moment, Jade had me in every way possible. Physically, she held me fast to the ground. Mentally, her eyes had captured mine, refusing to let them go. Emotionally, I don't even know how to explain it but I knew everything I had, everything I felt was directed at her. I don't know how she did it, but Jade had gotten me, and she had me good. Slowly, she started moving her face closer to mine as if pulled by an invisible magnet. My heart and stomach jerked but it felt right as the realization that Jade was about to kiss me came over me. I licked my lips in anticipation and saw her eyes flick down to watch before locking with mine once more. My breathing quickened. She was mere centimeters away when my mom shouting made us both jump, "Tori! Jade! Come inside and get ready! People should be arriving within the next thirty minutes!"

Jade quickly pushed away from me, and I was left feeling like my most precious item had been stolen for me. After a moment of forcing my heart and breath to calm down, I sat up. She wasn't looking at me anymore and it made me sad. I bit my lip, trying to come up with a way to get her to look at me again, to move closer to me again, but I failed. Eventually, I decided to just let it go and put on a smirk as I said, "Race you to my room!"

Jade looked at me with an expression I couldn't read then she smiled and said, "You're on!"

We both shot to our feet and raced to my room. We tried to push each other to give ourselves the lead. She managed to trip me as we got to the backdoor. I laughed as I whined, "No fair Jade!" I chased after her to the stairs and grabbed on to her leg. She fell to the floor with an "Oof!" and I jumped over her. "HAHA!" I rubbed my victory in her face.

"I'm gonna get your for that Vega!" she shouted behind me, but it was too late. I pushed open my door and crossed the threshold.

"WOOO! OH YAH!" I shouted as I started doing a goofy dance.

Jade laughed at my silliness. "Jeez Vega. Way to be a sore winner," she chuckled.

"Guess I won this round West."

We laughed as we began getting ready. We were still a little damp from our water balloon fight so I asked, "You wanna borrow some of my clothes?" She made a disgusted face. "Hey! It's either that or you stay in wet clothes!"

"Do you even own anything black Vega?"

"Yes!" I went to my closet and stood there for a minute. Okay, so maybe I didn't have a lot of black clothes… Okay! I hardly had any. But I did have a few. I pulled out a plain black tank top and tossed it her way. Then I found a black and grey plaid button-up and tossed it over. In the way back of my closet I found two pairs of black jeans and then a black long-sleeve shirt. I pushed through all my clothes but found no more black. I turned to see her looking down at the items I'd given her. When she realized I was staring, she looked up with a slight blush.

"Look Vega. I'm glad you found these, but there's no way I'm going to fit in them. There's no possible way we're gonna get my tits in these shirts. Or my hips in your pants."

I blushed a little too as I remembered that time I helped get her boobs into that hamburger costume. That had been difficult, especially when Jade threatened to cut my hands off if I groped her too much. Not that I'd wanted to… Okay, that's a lie. It had crossed my mind, but Jade's constant threats made it easy to forget about it.

"Vega," her voice interrupted my memory, "My eyes are up here!"

It was at that moment I realized I'd been staring at her chest. I blushed deeply and quickly looked up. She chuckled. I blurted, "Maybe Trina has something." Without waiting for a response, I turned and went into Trina's room. Thankfully, she was currently studying abroad in Milan, Italy for her fashion design major. She'd had to pack light because much of her six months there would be spent making her own clothes to model for a grade, which meant a lot of her clothes were still here. I shifted through her stuff, pulling out everything that was black and/or Jade's style. Eventually, I came across a shirt I instantly knew I wanted Jade to wear. It was simple with three-quarter sleeves, a few silver swirly designs on one side, a deep u-shaped neckline that would show off her fabulous cleavage, and was this dark grayish blue that I knew would bring out her eyes. Without thinking much deeper than that I turned to her and demanded, "I think you should wear this. It'd look so good on you."

Jade eyed it up and down. The look she gave it was neither impressed nor unimpressed.

Before she could turn it down, I pleaded, "Pleeeaaassee Jade!"

Her eyes moved to mine. After a moment, she said, "Okay Vega. But then you have to let me pick out your clothes."

"Deal!" I agreed instantly. I REALLY wanted to see Jade wear this shirt.

She smirked as she grabbed it from my hands, then grabbed a pair of plain black jeans before we headed back to my room. Sadly, she went into my bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she was dressed and her hair was brushed. My breath caught in my throat as I sat up and looked at her. I was right. Her chest was showing off, and the color was the perfect shade to highlight those gorgeous eyes of hers. I was torn between wanting to forever stare into her eyes while she wore that shirt and tearing it off of her. She must have seen my expression because her voice was quiet, almost shy when she asked, "You like it?"

"Like it?" I gasped. I stood up and took a step closer to her. I looked into her eyes as I admitted, "You look beautiful."

Her hand went to one of the blue streaks in her hair as she smiled and looked away shyly. "Thanks," she mumbled. Then she shook herself and went to my closet. It wasn't long before she picked out a pale blue tank top, a tan short sleeve jacket, and white shorts that had a flower texture. "And put most of your hair up, leaving the front pieces down."

I lifted my eyebrows at her specific demand.

"Just do it," she ordered lightly.

I did as told and went to the bathroom to change as she had. When I was done I stepped out, looking at her for her thoughts. She had been sitting on my bed but stood when she saw me. She looked me up and down. I blushed and inwardly squirmed under her close look. She looked up at my eyes and admitted, "You look really sexy Vega."

My blush deepened. "Thank you."

She smiled and said, "Alright! Let's party! I heard some people already arrive. You ready?"

I nodded.

She grabbed my hand, and we smiled gently at one another for a minute more before she pulled me out of my room, down the stairs, and out into the backyard. She'd been right; a few people had already arrived. My dad had returned and started cooking as he talked to two of his cop buddies. My mom was sitting at one of the tables under the tree talking to two women. And finally, Andre and Cat were sitting on the grass under another tree. When they saw us coming, Andre waved as Cat shouted, "HIIII!" Then she stood up and raced to give Jade and then me hugs. Jade didn't let go of my hand and so gave the red-headed girl a one-armed squeezed. I couldn't stop the smile on my face and followed her lead by giving Cat a one-armed hug as well. Then Andre moved in for his, whispering into my ear, "You two make a good couple. Just go for it."

When he stepped back, I looked at him with wide-eyes, silently asking how he knew there was something going on between me and Jade. He just shrugged with a knowing smile. I looked over to see Jade giving him a look too. Had he told her the same thing? She looked at me and her eyes softened. She smiled gently then moved to go sit, pulling me down with her. For the next several hours, people arrived, conversations were struck up, food was served, eaten, and complimented, and laughs were shared. Andre and Beck ended up finding the bucket of water balloons and snuck up on the rest of us as we talked. Cat and I squealed with surprised while Robbie and Jade started yelling. Beck and Andre threw more at us, and a water balloon war began. Without discussion, we broke into three teams of two. Beck and Andre. Robbie and Cat. And me and Jade. I covered her back while she covered mine. When I saw that Robbie and Cat had snuck up on us and aimed their balloons at Jade, I shouted, "Jade!" as I dramatically threw myself in front of her and blocked the shots, soaking myself in the process. As the other four focused on each other, Jade threw her arms around me as she pretended to swoon, "My hero!" Then she placed a kiss on my cheek that felt like a little zap of pleasure. Nothing, not even the saddest thing in the world or even my death, could wipe the smile off my face. When a water balloon ended up nearly hitting my dad and some of his buddies, they joined in. It was wildly fun. Jade was laughing more than I'd ever heard her. I could only guess that meant she was having fun, and that made me feel happier than I already was. Finally, we ran out of balloons and sank down to the ground, exhausted.

Jade laid down next to me and grabbed my hand again as she commented, "Wet. Wet again."

I chuckled as I squeezed her hand. Then I said under my breath, "Not in the good way though." Just loud enough that only Jade would hear me.

She gaped at me before laughing so hard she almost cried. "Damn Vega," she panted, "Warn me before you make a dirty joke like that would ya."

I laughed.

Soon after that, the sun began to sink. I could tell Jade was growing more and more excited. Not wanting her to wait a moment longer than she had to, I jumped to my feet and ran over to my dad. "Dad? Can we start the fireworks now? Please?" I smiled an innocent smile that I knew made my dad melt.

His friends all chuckled as they knew that look well from their own daughters. My dad smiled and said, "Sure baby. Bring em down and I'll be over in a moment."

I kissed his temple then ran back over to grab Jade's hand and pull her towards the house. I didn't have to tell her it was time. We grabbed the bags and ran back down, setting them away from the party a bit so no one would get hurt and it was far enough away from the house. Then my dad and two of his friends came over. We went back to the group and sat down, waiting. After a few moments, my dad called, "Alright everyone! People!" The talking ceased so they could listen. "It's firework time. Make sure you have a good seat."

Jade wriggled closer to my side until our sides were pressed together. I could feel her body shaking with anticipation. "You ready for your first live firework show Ms. West?" I asked her.

Jade smiled widely at me, "Yup!"

As she heard the lighting of a fuse she looked back towards the men. I however, couldn't look away from her face. The moon was full and bright; the sky full of stars. It was a beautiful background for fireworks, but not nearly as beautiful as the person sitting right next to me. The light of the moon revealed to me the pure, childlike joy that was so clearly written there. I had always thought Jade was absolutely gorgeous, but, here in this moment, she was perfectly, amazingly stunning. I had never given much thought to the pull and connection I felt towards Jade. Now, I knew. I was so deeply, undeniably in love with the infamous, cruel, misunderstood, beautiful, passionate Jadelyn West. Suddenly, the air was lit with a bright light as the first firework flew into the sky and popped loudly. Jade watched with awe, the smile never shrinking. I watched enraptured as the light show continued. I heard the cracks, pops, sizzles, and screeches of every one and the oos and ahhs from the on-looking crowd. I briefly wondered if Jade felt me staring and knew I should look away and watch the show. But I couldn't. Nor did I want to. I saw the bright, colorful reflections in her eyes but other than that, I saw none of the fireworks. Finally, a handful of them were lit at the same time; I knew it was my dad's imitation of a finale. As the last of the light show finally died, the crowd clapped and cheered. Jade clapped especially loud and shouted her approval. When my dad came over and asked if we enjoyed it, Jade rocketed to her feet and wrapped her arms around my dad. "That was the best! Thank you so much!"

My dad laughed uncomfortably and awkwardly hugged her back. "Uh. You're welcome."

When she let go, he gave her a fond smile and walked away. Jade turned back and flung herself at me. I caught her as I was pushed onto my back from the impact. She squeezed me tight as she buried her face in my neck. "Thank you Tori!" she said, "This was the best Fourth of July ever."

I sighed happily and held her just as tight. "You're welcome Jade," I said softly, kissing her head.

She pushed herself up with her hands and looked down at me. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears but filled with happiness. As one finally spilled over the edge, I reached up to cup her cheek and wipe it away. I looked back into her eyes, my thumb still brushing her cheek. I silently begged for her to kiss me. She seemed to see the plea in my expression and quickly pressed her lips to mine. Electricity jolted through my body. Heat filled me from the inside out. I melted with a sense of peace I'd never felt before. It felt as if, my whole life up until this moment, something had been missing- I'd been incomplete. But Jade's lips melded so perfectly to mine; her body felt so good against mine, that I knew this was right, that she was the missing piece. I sighed loudly as my hand slid up slightly so that I could entwine my fingers in her hair. My other hand was on her hip and I could feel the heat of a sliver of skin against my fingertips. When I slid that hand up a bit so I could feel her against my whole hand, she quietly whimpered making me shiver with need. I was lost. I didn't know where, when, or who I was; I only knew I needed her- all of her. I was about to slide my hand up further when the loud clearing of someone's throat jolted us to the present. We looked up to see the gang standing over us with smirks plastered on every single one of their faces.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Jade asked ill-temperedly. I couldn't blame her; I was pretty pissed they'd interrupted us too.

With the smirk still on his face, Andre said, "Almost everyone left, so we were gonna head out too."

"I was going to see if Jade could give me a ride but I'm thinking she's not leaving," added a smug Cat.

Jade scowled, "Go with Robbie."

"Kay kay!"

"You two wanna say goodbye to us or would you rather continue making out?" teased Beck.

I groaned while Jade growled but we got up to walk with them to say goodbye. They tried to delay their leaving, but that was stopped when Jade slapped Beck on the back of the head and growled, "Next person gets hit with a sack full of bricks!" Smartly, they said their goodbyes and left.

Jade immediately grabbed my hand again and pulled me back inside, up the stairs, and into my room. I knew what was coming and closed the door behind me, locking it. As I turned around, Jade slammed my back against the door with her body and smashed her lips to mine. I moaned at her eagerness and grabbed onto her. Her hands moved down my sides until they reached the back of my exposed thighs. She slowly dragged her nails against my skin making me gasp, "Oh GOD." Quickly, she shoved her tongue into my mouth and slid it against mine. As we made out heavily, I slid my hands under her shirt and scrapped my own nails across her lower back. She gasped and shivered, "Tori!" In that one word, the single plea of my name coming from her lips, I was gone. I could tell she wanted more, and I was more than willing to give it to her. I wasted no more time and pulled her shirt over her head then tossed it away before moving my hands to the clasp of her bra. Expertly, I undid it and dropped it at our feet. I pulled away so that I could get a glance at her bare chest. They were full and round and looked soft and tasty. I leaned down so I could lick one of her nipples. She gasped. I moved to do the same to the other, and she whimpered. "God Tori. You're going to unravel me."

The statement nearly made me fall to my knees. "Jade," I breathed as I straightened to look in her eyes, "I love and want you so bad. Make love with me?"

She attacked my lips with hers, devouring my mouth for a few moments before she pulled back and panted, "I love you too Tori. I will gladly make love with you."

This time, it was my turn to dominate the kiss. I turned us around so her back was against the wall and hurriedly reached to undo her pants. I pushed them and her underwear down in one, impatient go, and she quickly stepped out of them. The sight of her naked form turned me on so much, I was instantly aware of my panties getting soaked. Too overwhelmed with need to make it to my bed, I pressed our lips together, grabbed one of her breasts with my left hand, and let the other cup her soaking wet center. "So wet for me already?" I asked as I trailed a finger between her folds.

Her only answer was a nod and whimper. God was she hot like this. I kissed her again as I gently found and began massaging her clit. She began shaking, her breathing rapid, her nails digging into my shoulder blade and ass. I didn't need to be told she wanted more so I picked up pressure. She pulled her lips from mine to pant into my ear. I could tell her high was fast approaching, but I wanted to draw it out for as long as I could. I wanted to play with her body until she begged me to finish her off. As one of my hands teased her nipples and breasts and the other one played with her clit, I kissed, sucked, and bit up and down her neck and shoulder. I could tell from the shivers every time I bit her that she liked it so I did it over and over again. "To-ri!" she gasped, "Stop. Teasing. Me."

I smiled and picked up speed with the hand massaging her clit. She gasped in pleasure. I was getting so turned on by this that I could probably come just from watching her. I fought it off so that I could focus on her, but the more her body shook and her hips began to jerk uncontrollably, the harder it became to calm the throbbing of my own center. I had the sudden idea to tell her to get herself off as I watched and shivered. One day, I would make her do that, but not now. Now, I wanted- needed to bring her to orgasm myself. I slid the hand that was squeezing her breast down to her hot, wet folds. I pushed against the inside of her thigh so she would open her legs more. She shivered as she followed my silent command. As my right fingers continued swirling around her clit, I started circling my others around her entrance. I did this for a few moments before finally pressing two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly as her hips thrusted to take me in deeper. Slowly, I pumped my fingers in and out of her before scissoring them. "Brings a whole new meaning to 'The Scissoring'," I chuckled into her ear. Her laugh was mangled by her panting.

This lasted a few more moments before Jade begged, "Tori. Please."

She didn't have to tell me for me to know what she wanted. I shoved my fingers all the way inside and began to curl and uncurl them against her g-spot as I picked up speed on her clit. She yelled, "Yes! More Tori!" I acquiesced and picked up speed. "OH FUCK!" she screamed. She panted and moaned as her hips shook until finally, I felt her walls closing around my fingers, stopping them in their place against her g-spot. She screamed, "TORI!" and came. I tried to keep my own orgasm at bay but hearing her scream my name left me with no choice; I shouted Jade's name as I completely soaked my panties.

For a few moments, she sagged against the door, wrapping her arms tightly around me and pressing our bodies together, and I leaned my forehead on her shoulder. We held each other up as we caught our breath. Then Jade panted, still slightly out of breath, "Did you come just from watching me come?"

I blushed, "Yah."

"Hey. It's okay," she soothed, "I find it totally hot!"

My nervousness fled and I pulled away to look into her smiling face and eyes. We shared a gentle kiss. Then she pulled away to say with a smirk, "You're way too overdressed for this occasion." Without waiting for me to answer, she began ripping my clothes off and I let her. When I stood naked in front of her, her eyes grew hungry-looking as they searched over me. Seeing her look at me like that made me wet all over again. When her eyes looked back to mine and she growled, "My turn" I was more than ready for round two.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

**Five years later**

Once again, it was the Fourth of July. I looked back as I did every year to this day five years ago- the day that me and my true love came together. I had been right. It had been the best, most bittersweet summer of my life. I had gotten together with Jade but then a few short weeks later had to start saying goodbye to our friends. First to go was Beck. We'd helped him pack and were there to see him off as he drove away. He had a long drive ahead of him that none of us were jealous of, but we wished him luck. He promised to stay in touch before giving each one of us a hug and leaving. Next were Robbie and Cat, whose internship was starting the second to last week of August. Jade, Andre, and I drove with them to the airport and said goodbye to them before they had to go through all the security. They too vowed to stay in touch, hugged us, and left with tears. A week later, we were back at the airport for Andre. For me, he was the hardest to say goodbye to. "What will I do without you?" I asked my best friend through my tears.

"Hopefully Jade," he teased earning laughs from both of us. Then he hugged me close and tight and said quietly into my ear, "I'll miss you too Tor. I'll be home for winter break though and we'll talk loads between then and now. I promise. I'll call you at least once a week okay?"

I nodded, "Okay. I'll miss you Andre."

He let go and then hugged Jade, telling her, "Take care of Tori okay?"

Jade smiled, "Of course I will. Take care of yourself."

"Will do." Then he gave us one last sad smile and walked away.

It had been sad to see them go but they kept their word and stayed in touch. Of course, I didn't miss them quite so much once Jade and I started classes. We'd also decided to move into a school-owned apartment building together. When we weren't in class, doing homework, eating, or sleeping, we made love. And fought. After all, me and Jade are the two opposite sides of the same coin. We would argue heatedly about pretty much anything. Sometimes the arguments were small and other times they were huge blowouts. But every night, we came home to one another, worked out our issues, had hot make-up sex, and slept in each other's arms. Our love for each other only grew and deepened with every day.

Now, here we were five years later- on our wedding night. Our wedding was small, open to just our closest friends and family. We'd had it in my backyard in honor of the memory of that night five years ago. It had been beautiful. We'd each written our own vows and picked out the other's ring. Jade picked out a lovely gold band with a rather large diamond and two smaller diamonds on either side. One was a chocolate diamond to match my eyes and one was blue to match Jade's. For Jade, I'd picked out a silver ring with a big, heart-shaped diamond and our initials on either side. After the ceremony and I'd kissed my bride, Jade whisked me off to her dad's private jet which, within a few hours, landed us in Hawaii. We made it to our honeymoon suit where we'd made love in the huge, canopy-shaded bed. While Jade had gone to shower, I went out to stand on the balcony and look out over the Pacific. Like this same night five years ago, the moon was full and bright and stars filled the sky. The crash of the waves was sweet music to my ears. There was only one more thing that would make this perfect. And as if I'd verbally summoned her, Jade's arms wrapped around my waist. I relaxed back into her embrace and sighed. She pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. "Love you Mrs. Tori Vega-West."

I smiled, "And I love you Mrs. Jade West-Vega." I turned to kiss her, hoping she could read all the love I was sending through it. When I felt her smile and sigh, I knew she'd gotten the message. I pulled away to look back over the ocean. With Jade right by my side, I knew everything would always turn out okay. Everything would be perfect.


End file.
